batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
First of Many
First of Many is the second episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 23, 2015. It is the ninety-third episode overall. Synopsis Bruce suddenly returns and the rest of the Bat-Family questions him. Iris arrives in Gotham to reconcile with Barry. Two-Face escapes and begins killing the people that wronged him. Plot At the Max Prison in Maine, several guards stand outside a cell named Dent, H. It is Two-Face's cell. Inside, Two-Face has been able to break the bars that act as a window and uses a sharp edge to unlock the door and kill the guards. He grabs his old weapons being stored in a case along with his costume and leaves the prison after killing the remaining guards. At the mansion, the Bat-Family plays a video game tournament with Alfred, Allen, Wally, and Jimmy. However, as the final battle approaches betweeen Diana and Jimmy, the doorbell rings. Alfred opens it and Bruce stands there. The Bat-Family questions Bruce about where he has been, in case it is Clayface. Bruce reminds them Clayface is dead but they remind him people come back from the dead all the time. Bruce reveals that he needed time to fully realize what happened but then when he heard Two-Face escaped he decided to come back. The heroes learn Two-Face escaped from Bruce and get into costume, including Bruce. The heroes arrive in the city where they find Two-Face searching for the Joker. Wonder Woman and Batman trap him in a phone booth. However, Two-Face presses an 8 on the dial and the floor of the phone booth goes down like an elevator. At the mansion, Barry sits around until there is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Iris West, his ex-girlfriend that broke up with him while he was in his coma. Barry listens to her tell him that she is sorry and the man she met was abusive to her. Iris wants to get back together with Barry. Barry decides he will go out to dinner with her in the next few days and decide if she is still good. Iris thanks him. Bruce reads Lois' article on Superman where he reads that Superman is on a mission in space. Diana tells him that to prevent the public from realizing Clark Kent and Superman went missing on the same day, Lois told the public he has been in space. Two-Face arrives in a hidden bunker where he has set up an emergancy base for when he had to hideout. Bruce arrives at the phone booth where he dials 8. However, he is electrocuted and the phone booth does not go down. Diana realizes it must a fingerprint scan on the 8. Two-Face finds an entire list of people to kill. These people were involved with the mafia, which Two-Face hates for the way they were involved in driving him insane. Two-Face begins killing the people. Bruce, Diana, and Barry find the next person on the list and show up before Two-Face does. When the villain does show up, the three attack him and trap him. Two-Face is put back in the cell with 24/7 security looking in the cell at all times. Killer Croc calls Riddler to ask him if James, Jr. is still safe in his custody. Riddler confirms this and is revealed Croc and Riddler are protecting James from the Joker, as the Joker is still bent on killing anyone that matters to Bruce. Barry takes Iris home from dinner and the two have sex. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane '' *Jonathan Keltz as ''Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen ' *Nicholas D'Agosto as 'Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as 'Perry White ' Guest Starring *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Candice Patton as Iris West Trivia *This episode achieved 17.94 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Nathan Gamble, Floriana Lima, Erica Durance, Jonathan Keltz, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Joker, James Gordon, Jr., Maggie Sawyer, Lois Lane, Andrew Ryder, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received generally negative reviews. It scored 42% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 43 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 3.7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West **Candice Patton as Iris West *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *A blooper in the episode is when Tim mentions that Bruce disappeared four years but he refused to believe he was dead with the rest of the team. However, at that point, Tim was not a superhero.